


Drunk

by thedarksideoftheloon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, Hair Kink, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C.
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarksideoftheloon/pseuds/thedarksideoftheloon
Summary: Thiago nel corso degli anni aveva capito che non era quasi mai una buona idea uscire con i compagni di squadra per festeggiare una vittoria, "solo una birra!" e poi improvvisamente ci si ritrovava a cantare canzoni da stadio sui tavoli, chi correva in bagno per vomitare, risate senza alcun senso. Decisamente non era mai una buona idea!





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Una storiella che ho scritto un po' di tempo fa, credo sia leggermente imbarazzante ma quando la ship chiama non si può far nulla! Grazie per aver letto <3

Thiago nel corso degli anni aveva capito che non era quasi mai una buona idea uscire con i compagni di squadra per festeggiare una vittoria, "solo una birra!" e poi improvvisamente ci si ritrovava a cantare canzoni da stadio sui tavoli, chi correva in bagno per vomitare, risate senza alcun senso. Decisamente non era mai una buona idea, ma alla fine si faceva sempre trascinare in queste situazioni, il capitano non può mancare gli dicevano, così un po' per dovere un po' perché bisognava effettivamente festeggiare ogni tanto, Thiago era sempre lì con la sua birra in mano.  
L'occasione in quel caso era una delle tante vittorie del psg, nemmeno la più importante, ma non si sa perché tutti avevano deciso di andare in un piccolo bar di fiducia della periferia di Parigi, il posto era tranquillo e tutti erano consapevoli del fatto che non sarebbero stati disturbati né da fan né da giornalisti, così c'era chi aveva decisamente alzato troppo il gomito come Maxwell e David che stavano ballando su un tavolo, o chi come Thiago e Zlatan si limitava a guardare e a ridere dei compagni decisamente poco lucidi.  
Un'ora dopo David era davvero a pezzi, dopo esser caduto innumerevoli volte la sua sbronza iperattiva stava letteralmente passando per dar posto ad un'altra più calma che lentamente lo avrebbe fatto addormentare, così Thiago notando gli occhi lucidi e assonnati dell'amico gli aveva proposto di ritornare a casa e l'altro, con un cenno della testa, aveva accettato. Anche Thiago non era del tutto lucido, ma David aveva decisamente più bisogno di una mano così aveva guidato direttamente verso il proprio appartamento mentre l'altro sonnecchiava e mugolava accanto a lui nella macchina.

Una volta arrivati David si era lanciato scompostamente sul divano "Mi gira troppo la testa..."  
"Ti vado a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua, non ti muovere"  
Mentre si dirigeva in cucina sentiva David parlottare in sottofondo e questa cosa lo confondeva ancora di più così, dopo aver faticato a trovare il frigo che sembrava essersi spostato dal suo solito posto, era ritornato incespicando fino al divano.  
"Grazie Thiago, sei proprio il mio migliore amico, ti voglio tanto bene" David dopo aver bevuto d'un sorso l'acqua aveva poggiato la testa riccioluta sulla spalla di Thiago che a sua volta aveva chiuso gli occhi.  
"Sei davvero il mio migliore amico, proprio migliore in assoluto. "  
"Shh David, ho capito, dormi."  
"Sì, ma io sono il tuo migliore amico?"  
"Lo sei!"  
David aveva biascicato un ok per poi incastrare il suo viso nel collo di Thiago che aveva preso a carezzargli i capelli per farlo addormentare.  
Andava davvero tutto bene, il numero 2 stava quasi per addormentarsi mentre carezzava i ricci di David quando improvvisamente, tirando leggermente più forte una ciocca l'altro aveva emesso un suono basso, quasi un gemito.  
Probabilmente in un'altra situazione il moro avrebbe lasciato stare, avrebbe fatto finta di niente e tolto la mano da quel groviglio di capelli, ma non quella sera. Forse un po' a causa dell'alcool, ma soprattutto perché era curioso di conoscere la reazione di David, voleva sapere come avrebbe reagito, se anche lui aveva la sua stessa voglia, il suo stesso desiderio.  
Aveva ripreso dapprima a passare la mano tra i capelli per poi cominciare a trofinare il cuoio capelluto mentre sentiva che l'altro reagiva sempre di più avvicinandosi al suo corpo e spingendo il torso verso il suo fino a quando non tirò un'altra volta leggermente qualche ciocca e lo sentí distintamente gemere e schiudere le labbra poggiate sul suo collo.  
"Thiago... ti prego..."  
La sua voce, roca e biascicante, era già stravolta per così poco e questa cosa lo faceva impazzire ancora di più: come sarebbe stato se avessero fatto sesso, se lo avesse toccato più profondamente.  
"Cosa David, per cosa mi stai pregando?" la sua voce era dura e profonda, quella situazione lo stava eccitando più del dovuto, aveva caldo e il corpo del compagno di squadra schiacciato al suo non faceva altro che peggiorare quella sensazione travolgente.  
"Continua, ti prego..." nel dirlo aveva fatto sgusciare la lingua fuori per accarezzargli lo spazio tra la mascella e il collo "... di più"  
Thiago ormai poteva sentire chiaramente il bacino di David che si strusciava sempre più palesemente contro la sua gamba mentre come un gatto si godeva le sue carezze e gli strattoni ai capelli. Con uno di quelli gli aveva fatto spostare la testa dall'incavo del proprio collo per poterlo guardare negli occhi e David sembrava totalmente stravolto: gli occhi resi ancorati più lucidi dall'eccitazione, le labbra rosse sporche di saliva e oscenamente socchiuse per lasciar uscire gemiti e sospiri. Thiago a quella vista lo spinse con le spalle verso lo schienale per poi mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui. David fu il primo a far scontrare le loro labbra allungando leggermente il collo per poter raggiungere il volto di Thiago che continuava a tirargli i capelli facendolo eccitare ancora di più. Nel bacio David riprese a strusciarsi facendo cozzare il suo pene con quello di Thiago entrambi ancora completamente vestiti. Thiago andava incontro alle spinte dell'amico beandosi dei suoi gemiti e dell'insoddisfazione per la poca frizione "Ti piace così David?" disse tirandogli ancora un volta i capelli per poter esporre la linea del suo collo perfetto pronto per essere torturato dalle sue labbra.  
"Sì, sì, ti prego fa qualcosa" il suo bacino si alzava e si abbassava sempre più velocemente mentre la sua bocca sembrava quasi spezzarsi dal piacere tra gli occhi verdi liquidi di passione "ci sono quasi, ti prego..."  
Thiago cominciò a muoversi ancora più forte e a torturare i capezzoli del compagno sotto di sé fino a quando non si irrigidirono entrambi presi dall'orgasmo. 

 

"Vuoi andare a fare una doccia?"  
"No, preferirei restare così"  
Si erano distesi sul divano abbracciati con la testa di David poggiata sulla spalla di Thiago. Il silenzio non era imbarazzante, anzi, entrambi potevano sentire il cuore dell'altro battere ancora all'impazzata.  
"David?"  
"Mh...?"  
"L'avrei fatto anche se non fossi stato ubriaco."  
"Anche io."


End file.
